1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stirrup and a shock absorber for the stirrup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stirrups come in different forms. The above-referenced applications disclose a type of stirrup having a metallic footrest and a metallic hanger for suspending the stirrup from a saddle. The footrest is provided with an opening which is used to mount one or more shock absorbers on the footrest. An uppermost surface of the shock absorber or shock absorbers is nonslip to prevent the foot of a rider from sliding out of the stirrup.